Juicy Footage
by Recode
Summary: Gino thinks Lelouch is sexy, and Suzaku wonders if it's possible to break his friend's fingers when no one is looking. Heavily implied SuzaLulu, crack GinoLulu.


**Title:** Juicy Footage**  
Fandom:** Code Geass**  
Pairing:** heavily implied Suzaku x Lelouch, crack Gino x Lelouch**  
Genre:** Humour  
**Rating:** PG. This is just for fun, light reading anyway.

_Gino thinks Lelouch is __'delectable', and Suzaku wonders if it's possible to break Gino's fingers when no one's looking._

* * *

Kururugi Suzaku's eyes narrowed as the scene on the screen changed with every push of the remote button in his hand. He was blissfully oblivious of the looks thrown at him by the other Knights of Rounds occupying the same room. They were currently watching various footage of an Ashford Academy student suspected of being the face behind Zero: Lelouch Lamperouge. Halfway through the footage where the Lelouch on the screen sneaked out in the middle of the class to take a nap on the rooftop, they were starting to think that they were mistaken. The Knight of Nine arched her eyebrows when she noticed how red Suzaku's face was. It didn't take long for the others to notice, but all kept very silent.

"Somebody needs to enforce stricter rules at Ashford," the Knight of One deadpanned. "If a student can cut a class right under the teacher's nose, there must be something wrong with the school."

Suzaku's eyebrow twitched. He obviously had no right to comment on the 'cutting class' comment. He might have been given special permission, but that didn't make him any less _not_ guilty of not attending class.

The Knight of Twelve chuckled when Rival smashed into a door as he tried to follow Lelouch into a room. "But Ashford Academy looks like a fun school to me. I wish I could attend to."

Suzaku's remark of "_We're in the middle of a war here_" was stuck in his throat. He tried to focus on the footage but found it hard with the way Lelouch eyes seemed to reflect the sunlight. Lelouch's naturally sexy expression was also giving Suzaku a hard time to concentrate. He knew he shouldn't let it bother him. He was sure he hated the guy now, so why was he feeling this way? Yes, yes, Kururugi Suzaku hated Lelouch vi Britannia. Lelouch was Zero. He was there. He was the one who removed Zero's mask. He should hate him. He should…

… be at Ashford to see how sexy Lelouch look in that maid outfit Milly forced him to wear.

Suzaku's gasp was drowned by The Knight of Three's loud gasp. He raised an eyebrow and turned a little bit to look at his friend, who seemed to be staring at the screen with eyes full of wonder.

Was that a dreamy look Gino had on his face?

"Oh my God, this guy is so sexy! He's so my type!"

The Knight of Six looked up from her cellphone and stared at Gino. In fact, all eyes were on him as soon as he finished the statement. Suzaku's grip on the remote almost went slack in his shocked state of mind. Gino just proclaimed that Lelouch was sexy and that he was totally Gino's type.

The scene changed again, this one showing Rollo Lamperouge falling from the stairs right onto Lelouch, who was there to break his fall. The scene was enough to make Suzaku felt like he wanted to punch someone in the face. He didn't need Gino's wistful sigh saying he "so wanted to be Rollo at that time". It should have been him there, he thought. Goddamn brat. Stop hogging Lelouch all to yourself, kid. You're not even his real brother, so stop acting like you freaking own him.

Oops…

No, no, no, no, no!! He was sure he HATED Lelouch. Surely he was not thinking of being the one on top of Lelouch and watching the pair of beautiful violet eyes looking up into his green ones. And then the sexy lips would say his name and…

"Ooooohhh!!" came Gino's voice cutting into his _ridiculous_ reverie. Suzaku looked up just in time to see Lelouch's mouth on the screen forming an exasperated pout in a wet shirt. A dripping wet, translucent white shirt. It appeared that during some sort of community service the council was doing, Shirley accidentally pointed the water hose towards Lelouch and wham! Suzaku looked over at Gino and knew straight away why the guy was holding his nose.

"I think I need to visit Ashford soon."

SNAP!

The remote in Suzaku's hand snapped in half. The Knight of Rounds stared at his back as Suzaku stormed out of the room without saying anything. They wondered if the Knight of Seven was frustrated at not being able to relate the footage to Zero's identity.

Most of them were starting to wonder if letting Suzaku attend Ashford was a good thing. For all they knew, he could just become as crazy as all the other students they just saw on the screen.

Gino followed Suzaku with the intention of asking him about Lelouch.

The next everybody knew, a loud crack was heard and Gino's scream traveled fast through the hallway.

**- FIN -**

_Ooh, Gino is lurve_


End file.
